ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EHWF: Still Rockin
History The Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (or EHWF for short) was originally created back in 2008. After spending multiple years in efeds owned by others, Scorpion and Justin Taker decided they wanted to try their hand at making their own efed and see how it went. For about a year, it went pretty well, lasting until late 2009. They ran out of time to run it, however, and had to shut it down temporarily. That shut down only lasted a few months, as it came back in early 2010 and lasted until late 2010, when we were unexpectedly hacked. We never found out who did it, or why, but the dream of making EHWF one of the top efeds did not fade, however, when Justin "JT" Taker and Scorpion decided to re-open EHWF in mid-2011. EHWF is running smoothly to this day and we plan to keep going strong for as long as possible. On April 1st, 2012, Justin Taker sold the company to Scorpion. In March of 2014 Scorpion stepped down as owner and Michael Rissi bought the company off of The Board in July of 2014. Staff Over the years, there has been multiple staff members in EHWF. The most loyal ones came back as either roleplayers, or staff members like they were before. For sometime, the federation was ran purely by an EHWF Management entity. As of July 2014 Michael Rissi became the full 100% owner of EHWF and has a minor team of staff members who help with the daily running of the federation. Shows We currently have two bi-weekly shows called Mayhem and Anarchy, both of which air on Saturday nights. The deadline for Mayhem is 11 pm eastern time every Saturday night. We also have monthly pay per views, with the exception of December due to all the holiday stuff going on. Over the years, EHWF has had just two second brands, Wednesday Night Mass Murder and Monday Night Anarchy. Anarchy was recently resurrected. Pay-Per-Views Roster 'Men' * Alex Reigns * Andre * Angus * Angus Murphy * Austin Reynolds * Bill Ryder * Brooklyn * Chris Dunn * Chris Hunter * Conner Creed * Dean Tyler * Dominic Sapsford * Eli Sykes * Eric Smith * Harambe, Jr. * Jace * Jackson Williams * Jaguar de Oro * Jeffrey Douglas * John Blade * Kevin Hunter * Lord Raab * Matheson * Mazzio * Michael Douglas * The Misfit * The Mongrel * Ryan Morgan * Samuel Douglas, Jr. * Samuel McPherson * Scorpion * Wilmer Patacky 'Women' * Alexandria Kendrick * Astrid Sedin * Aubree Celeste * Blaise * Ella Dunn * Jennifer Enigma * Jessie Roberts * Joanna Rissi * Misty Vega * Zoe McDraven Managers * Ally Knight * Hannah Walters * Henry Losak * Jessikah Delaney * Joshua Samson, Esquire (also Anarchy GM) * Paul Luthor Tag Teams & Stables * Craze (Jace, Angus, Andre) * Divinity (Mazzio, Ryan Morgan, Aubree Celeste) * The Monstimals (Lord Raab, Samuel McPherson) * The Sons of Chaos (Chris Hunter, Alex Reigns) * The Three Ninjas (Samuel Douglas, Jr., Jeffrey Douglas, Michael Douglas) Staff * Michael Rissi (Owner/President) * Joanna Rissi (Chairwoman) ** Rose (Production Manager) * Alexandria Kendrick (Manager of Operations) * Joshua Samson (Anarchy General Manager) EHWF Hall of Fame Class of 2008 * Kris Cage * Johnny Ace * Justin Taker * Scorpion Class of 2009 * Casey Bond * Chase Andrews * Drake Coleman * James Ryder Class of 2010 * Cody * Eric James * Hannah Walters * Shauvon Class of 2011 * Brooklyn Carter * James J. Walker * Mike Daniels * Xalidir Class of 2012 * Alex Scott * David GS * Scotty Paine * TQ Smooth Class of 2013 * Jason Dave * Madison Murdock * Michael Rissi * Sah'ta Thor Class of 2014 * Amanda Maxwell * Black Man * Frank Finelli * Samantha Brooks Class of 2015 * Aubree Celeste * Blaise * Brandon Bash * Scott Wilson * Silver Kazama Class of 2016 * Eli Sykes * Ryan Morgan * Underground Kingz (Michael Rissi & Jason Dave)* * - Michael Rissi is EHWF's first & (so far) ONLY 2x Hall of Fame Championships Active Titles: These are the current active Championships in EHWF: ;Mayhem ;Anarchy Accomplishments These are the current 2015 Event Achievements: Miss Scars and Stripes - Hannah Walters King of Bereavement - Bill Ryder